Boys Just Wanna Have Fun
by TigerLily's Dance
Summary: When boys are bored what do they do? Rate their fellow female students! But what happens when Lily intrudes on their little fun? And what is Sirius up to? Read to find out. Set in the Marauders time.
1. Chapter 1: A Little Innocent Fun

Ok so I know that I have two other stories that I'm working on but this story isn't mine. It's my friends, but she didn't want to get an account so I'm posting it for her. Hope you like it and all reviews will be told to her so make sure you do that.

Disclaimer: My friend does not own anything from the Harry Potter World or else she'd be sharing a lot of her money and since I haven't gotten one cent then she doesn't. I don't own it either or else I wouldn't be living where I do. I'd be living in a beautiful mansion in a place that is sunny all day long instead of raining like it has been practically all summer where I am. Ok so now on with the story!

"Eight. Definately an eight," Sirius Black said. He, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sitting at a table in the Three Broonsticks, all of them enjoying tall glasses of butterbeer.

"6.75," Remus stated.

"Hm... 7.35," Peter replied.

"Why are you guys being so difficult?" Sirius asked, "Just pick a number, a _regular _number, decibals aren't necessary. We are looking at girls, not doing math."

"First off smart one, it's _decimals_, not decibals, and secondly, I can choose whatever number I want when rating girls, whole or not, and that goes for Peter too, right? Remus retorted.

"Right, what he said," Peter stated, following Remus' lead.

"OK guys, no need to get all defensive. Geez, I was just asking a question, right James?" Sirius replied, looking at his friend sitting next to him. Instead of looking back at him, he was staring at a pretty blond girl from Ravenclaw that walked in a few moments ago. He didn't have a clue what his friends were talking about.

"James?" Sirius asked again, looking in the direction of his friend's stare.

"Whoa! Look at what James found! A perfect 10! Nice!" Sirius exclaimed, and James finally looked at his friend, "But I call her, she's too good to pass up. Besides, aren't you going out with Lily anyway?" He smiled and took a swig of his butterbeer."

"Well... yeah," James started as a girl familiar to all four boys started to walk over to their table, not that any of them noticed, "But that doesn't mean I can't look at other girls. I mean you looked at her, she's gorgeous! No one said I can't admire other girls and still date Lily right?"

"Um... James? You might want to turn around," Remus said, the look on his face was a mixture of laughter and fright as he knew what was about to happen. James turned and his jaw dropped.

"Lily! When did you get here?" He exclaimed. He was in serious trouble.

"James Potter! I was here long enough! How could you say that?! I thought we were in a relationship! You do know what those are right?! Two people who care for one another and do things for each other because of it! They definately do not 'admire other women'!" Lily ranted. With every sentence, James sank lower in his seat.

"Lily listen, let me explain please..." James hopelessly responded, knowing he had no explanation that would make her any less angry.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm done!" Lily yelled as she stormed out of the pub.

"Oh crap. Thanks for the warning you guys," He said sarcastically. He held his head in his hands. He was going to have to do some serious smooth talking to worm his way out of this.

"Great. Now I have to go fix this. See you guys later," He added as he got up and left.

"Sorry man!" Sirius called after him.

"You can do it!" Remus added.

"We believe in you!" Peter yelled.

Once he was gone the three of them began to laugh hysterically, while they ordered another round of butterbeer.


	2. Chapter 2: Poor James, Poor Sirius

A/N: Ok here is the second chapter of my friend's story. She hopes you like it and she wants reviews. She said something about how they make her write faster so if you want quicker updates or longer chapters then you have to review. Even if its just a smiley face you put in it. Review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of this or else we'd be rich and running from mobs of fans with cameras. And considering we aren't either then you can assume we don't own. ENJOY! =]

As James walked out of the pub, snowflakes began to fall lightly on the cobblestone path. He was searching for his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, he wasn't sure at the moment, he just knew he had to find her. Then he saw her, storming off in the direction of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. He thought to himself, _God she looks hot when she's angry,_ before running off to catch her.

"Lily! Lily!" He called after her. Either she was completely deaf or was ignoring him, he guessed the latter. James was planning on catching up to her, spinning her around, giving her a huge kiss, and then she would instantly forgive him, possibly with a tearful apology. But of course, that didn't happen. Instead, he spun her around and leaned in for the kiss, but got slapped in the face before anything even happened.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" James yelled, rubbing his cheek where she slapped him.

"I told you I didn't want to hear what you had to say to me, I heard your conversation with your friends," Lily replied with a very angry look on her face. This was going to be more difficult than James thought.

"Look, just give me 30 seconds to explain," James pleaded.

"15," Lily replied.

"Fine. You see when I'm with the guys I have to prove myself, 'cause I'm the only one with a serious relationship and I don't want them to think that I'm soft or anything," James rambled, "But you know me better than that. You're that only girl for me Lily, and you're not just a 10, you're my 20. You're better than all the rest, babe." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He was attempting to be smooth. He was really hoping it worked, cause that was the best arguement he could come up with. She just stood there with this look on her face, like she was deciding whether she should kill him or laugh hysterically. In the end, anger won out and she pushed him away.

"You have got to be kidding me James. You are trying to prove that your a man? Oh please. When you come up with an arguement that doesn't make you sound completely foolish and isn't just 'I love you babe,' then we MIGHT talk," Lily stated. Then she walked away and into Honeyduke's. That wasn't even close to the ending to their conversation that James wanted. _Women_, he thought to himself as he walked back to the Three Broomsticks, hoping his friends could help him out of this mess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Remus and Peter walked out of the Three Broomsticks with big grins on their faces.

"Where do you think James is?" Sirius asked, "You would think that if he was half that ladies man he always says he is, he and Lily would've made up by now." Just as he finished, the blonde girl from the pub walked by. Sirius straightened as an idea crossed his mind.

"But you know, James skills are nothing compared to mine," he added with a smirk,

"Watch and learn guys," And with that he walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but did it hurt?" Sirius asked. The girl gave him a look.

"If you think that line is going to work on me, you're gravely mistaken," she replied, "As if i would ever be interested in a pig like you."

"What?" Sirius answered, a genuinely shocked look on his face.

"I heard you talking in the pub," she was almost yelling now, "And I'm never going to be involved with a guy like you. There is more to girls than just looks," And with that she stormed off.

"Ouch," Sirius stated. He didn't even get a chance to finish his pick-up line, let alone ask her out on a date. Like THAT wasn't a blow to his unusually high self-esteem.

"Hey, don;t worry about it man. Even the best of us strike-out sometimes," Peter said, giving Sirius a pat on the shoulder. He and Remus had begun to walk over to Sirius when the Ravenclaw girl had left. Once they reached him though, Remus kept on walking.

"Hey! What are you...oh," Sirius stopped talking when he saw Remus lean over and pick up a small book.

"What's that?" Sirius asked. Remus flipped through the book.

"I think it's that girls's diary. Why would she be carrying this around in Hogsmade?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Who cares? Give it here," Sirius stated.

"No way! You're gonna end up revealing all that girl's secrets," Remus answered.

"So? She deserves it," Sirius replied.

"It doesn't matter what she did to you Sirius. She doesn't deserve to be emotionally traumatized by whatever you're going to do with this," Remus held up the book, "I'm going to go give this back to her. Try not to do something completely idiotic while I'm gone," Remus said as he walked off in the direction the blonde left.

"Is he serious? Imagine what we could've done with that book! You know, sometimes his gentlemanly-ness really gets on my nerves," Sirius exclaimed.

"Well..maybe he thought you were going to blackmail her or something," Peter suggested. He knew that look in Sirius' eye, and it never lead anywhere good.

"Did you hear what she said to me? I didn't think so. If you had you wouldn't blame me for wanting to blackmail her. Hm...maybe I'm not the skilled guy I thought I was," Sirius said. _But I know how I can fix that. Don't think the guys should know about it either. At least not for now. _

"Don't worry. You have had plenty of girls. Remember when that first year followed you around for a month? Or when McGonagall caught you making out with that Hufflepuff girl? You are good with girls," Peter said reassuringly. He really hoped that made Sirius feel better, cause that was all he had.

"Yeah, You're right," Sirius replied a bit distracted. Peter let out a sigh as Remus walked back.

"Guess who has plans for tomorrow night?" Remus asked with a smile in his face.

"You didn't," Peter and Sirius said simultaneously.

"Oh, I did. Your almost-date and I have a lot in common, one such thing being that you can be a bit full of yourslef at times Sirius. She's actually a very reasonable girl," Remus answered with a devious smile.

"You're the greatest friend a guy could ask for Remus," Sirius said sarcastically as he walked off.

"What's his problem?" Remus asked. Peter just sighed again and lowered his head.


	3. Chapter 3:A Sirus MysteryGirl Troubles

Here is the next chapter of my friend's, her name is Francesca by the way, story. She had a little bit of writer's block which is why it took her some time, I would know cuz I spent a long time throwing ideas her way, so take your time soaking the story in and please leave a review.

Diclaimer: Me nor Fran own any part of the wonderful Harry Potter world that has fascinated us so. We just have so much fun playing with them. READ,ENJOY,REVIEW!!!

Sirius kept walking until he couldn't see any sign of people or Hogsmade shops. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself, and after looking around again, he pulled out his wand.

"Accio motorbike," he said. Now he just had to wait a minute. Soon enough, he saw a headlight through the snow.

"Sweet! Alright time to put my perfect plan into action," Sirius stated with a smirk as he hopped on the bike. He started it, and it rose into the air almost immediately.

"Ah. I love it," he said patting the side of the bike, "OK, to Hogwarts!" He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he figured if he went in the general direction the bike came from, he would get to Hogwarts soon enough, hopefully before everyone else.

"You say goodbye, and I say hello. Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye but I say hello," Sirius started to sing. He didn't like things to be quiet for very long, and besides who didn't love that song?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked over to Remus and Peter, who were talking quietly to each other.

"I suggest we just let him do whatever it is he wants, he always comes back doesn't he?" Remus asked.

"Well...yeah. But i don't know if we should...oh hey James," Peter responded as he saw James walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Listen, I know you people don't know much about girls, but maybe your random ideas could come in handy this time," James said.

"For your information, I happen to be amazing with the ladies," Remus replied.

"Oh really? Do tell, you're beginning to sound a bit like Sirius," James stated with genuine curiosity.

"Well, you know that girl Sirius said was a 10?" Remus started.

"The one that got me into my relationship mess? Yes, I remember," James said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh. I take it the make-up-with-Lily-quick plan didn't go too well?" Peter asked.

"Um...if you call getting slapped and yelled at bad," James said.

"Ouch. Sorry man," Peter stated.

"Yeah. Me too," James responded.

"Hey! Why don't we just forget about me and my moment of shining glory?" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Go on," James replied.

"Well we saw her walk by before and Sirius attempted to get a date with her but he struck out big time and the girl walked away but dropped her book so I gave it to her and we had a lovely little conversation and we are going out on a date tomorrow," Remus stated, and then gasped for breath for a second.

"Wow. Nice. This girl have a name by any chance?" James asked as a sly smile creeped across his face.

"Brooke. Brooke Paylor," Remus said with a far-off look in his eye. The carriages then pulled up and the boys started walking.

"Good for you Moony!" James said giving Remus a high-five, "So what exactly happened to Sirius?"

"Well that's what we were talking about before you got here. After he found out Remus snagged a date for tomorrow, he just walked off. We were deciding whether or not to go after him," Peter explained.

"Eh. He can look after himself. He will wind up at Hogwarts eventually," James said. Sirius may have his moments, but he wasn't so imcompetent that he wouldn't be able to find his way home. They got into the carriage.

"So...Remus, where exactly do you plan on taking Brooke tomorrow?" James asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, I was going to...um...oh my God. I have no idea! I've never been in a relationship before! What are you supposed to do?!" Remus exclaimed almost frantically.

"I don't know. I apparently suck at relationships. Ask Peter. Speaking of which...Peter, have any ideas on what to do about Lily?" James asked.

"Hold on James, Peter, am I supposed to get her a gift for tomorrow or something? Girls like gifts right?" Remus asked.

"How am I supposed to make up with her? Do I get her flowers? Girls like flowers right?"

"What do I do if I see her at dinner? Am I supposed to smile or wave or walk over or something?"

"Should I get her lilies? She's gotta like lilies right?"

"Where am I even supposed to take her tomorrow? I mean how does this whole dating process work?"

"Wait...that's not original enough is it? She's not gonna go for that. What about chocolates? Those are always good right?"

"What if she doesn't like me? I mean did you see her? She's gourgeous!"

"Wait, is Lily lacti...lactu...allergic to milk?"

"Oh my God...what am I supposed to wear? I mean I know I need to wear the robe but like underneath? Does that matter?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP? I'VE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE NO FREKIN' IDEA!" Peter yelled, completely frustrated. The carriage just pulled up to Hogwarts and he jumped out and stormed into the school.

"What did I say?" James and Remus asked simultaneously, looking at each other as their friend stormed away.

~*~*~*~*~*

Well me and my friend, the lovely author of this story, hope you liked this chapter. She's on a sugar rush right now so if you leave a little review at any odd hour this night she'll be getting them and when she finally does crash, she'll crash happily. So leave a review, cuz u know u wanna, and keep reading the story. Oh and to all those who have already reviewed and stayed even though she kept you waiting, we thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4: Ideas And Transformations

_After about 20 minutes of aimless flying, Sirius finally arrived at Hogwarts. Okay, now I just have to get in and out of our room before everyone else gets back….shouldn't be too terribly difficult. I can so handle this. _He landed, or rather, crashed through the window of the room that he, James, and Remus shared. _Good thing I already broke that window last week or that could've been bad! _he thought as he dismounted off the bike. 

"Now….where is James' trunk….?" Sirius thought aloud to himself. He eventually found it underneath James' bed. _Hm….I would've thought he would put it somewhere more interesting…like in the wall or stuck to the ceiling or something. Apparently the great James Potter isn't very original. _

"Cloak, cloak, cloak….where is that stupid cloak? I know he put it in here after the whole "Scare the first-year Transfiguration class" plan sort of backfired the other day." Sirius stated while going through the trunk. 

"Where is it? I saw him put it away…he didn't prank someone without me did he? No way. He couldn't have done anything REALLY good without my amazing skills to back him up…." he wondered out loud. He was staring at the bottom of the trunk, but he couldn't help feel that something was off. Then he noticed the bottom was tilted, but the floor below was level. _What have we here? A false bottom to the trunk? _He tried to pull the "bottom" of the trunk and found that it lifted off. 

"Haha! Who's the smart one now! That would be me." Sirius said with a smile, looking at the cloak that was on the actual bottom of the trunk, "Remus would be so proud." He put the contents of the trunk back where they were, and put on the cloak, immediately turning invisible. _Phase one of the plan is complete…I feel this plan should have a name…Operation Become Even More Astounding Than I Already Am So That It's Godly? I like that…hm….I'll work on it. _He walked out of the bedroom, past the Gryffindor Common Room, being as quiet as possible. _Now, which way is the library? I think I've only been there like twice…and that's because Peter and Remus dragged me there to "better my magical education" or something like that…there should really be a directory somewhere on the wall. Oh wait! The map! Where is that? …oh, James has it. Darn it! Guess I'll just have to walk around for a while and hope I find it. I'm not gonna ask someone. That's what the whole cloak is for. Can't have people seeing Sirius Black voluntarily walking into the library can we? No, of course not. Alright let's go find this place before the guys realize what I did. _Sirius started off down the first flight of stairs he saw, hoping he chose the right way to the library on his first try. He didn't. 

"Peter wait up!" James said as he and Remus saw their friend stop just inside the gates.

"Ugh, you're not gonna start with the questions again are you? I think you gave me a migraine." Peter said when he saw his friends walking towards him.

"Nah, just thought you would use that brain of yours to come up with an answer that sounded good. In case you haven't noticed, I'm big on knowing how to catch a Snitch, not what girls are thinking about when they're being all irrational," James responded, putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "I mean next to Remus you're the most girlish one of us all, and Remus seems a little confused with his first big boy date to be of any help." Remus punched him lightly. 

"I'm offended by that." Remus stated. 

"You were supposed to be." James replied. 

"In case you don't remember, which I'm sure since you don't remember breakfast, I've had plenty of dates before." 

"Yeah but none where you got extremely freaked out with all the question asking and paranoia, and for your information I had bacon for breakfast this morning." 

"Bravo you remembered! And I'm not paranoid. I just don't want to screw this up. Brooke is very nice." 

"Aw…I think someone's in love. You know what this means Peter, time to sabotage." James said with a mischievous look in his eye. 

"Oh no you're not! You guys aren't going to be anywhere near us! You are going to be far away so she doesn't think I hang out with a bunch of weirdos." Remus replied. 

"We are NOT weirdos. We are, shall we say...fun enthusiasts." 

"Is that what we are calling it now?" 

"Oh please. Don't act all uninterested. We are so lovable that even if you wanted to leave you couldn't." 

"That sounded awkward," Remus said with a laugh. 

"Oh whatever, can we just go to the Common Room and be done with this?" James asked wanting to change the subject. 

"Does the great James Potter not have a comeback?" Remus said with a looked of feigned shock on his face. 

"Oh shut it. Don't make me beat you up. You know I could. Lily has bigger muscles than you." 

"I could always stun you and tie you to a chair without a wand. I don't need giant muscles to beat you. I just have to have an IQ over 30." 

"Peter, what's a normal IQ?" James whispered into Peter's ear. Peter just smiled. 

"Well for any normal 17 year old it's typically over 100, but for you I would consider 50 an accomplishment." Peter whispered back, satisfied when James stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Very mature James. You are just proving my point with your childishness," Remus said with a look on his face bordering cockiness. 

"Ugh. Whatever you guys. I'm going up to my room. See ya," James said. He was still thinking about what he would do to fix things with Lily, and he finally came up with something. _Perfect! But I'm definitely gonna need some help. Better go find Sirius. _With that he walked into the school, leaving his two friends standing outside. 

"Haha. I find it hilarious when we antagonize him." Remus stated watching James walk away. 

"Oh yeah. It's really not that hard.," Peter said smiling. 

"Yup. You would think that the lack of difficulty would make it less fun, but it never gets old. Yet another one of life's mysteries," Remus replied. 

"Yeah…sure….let's go with that," Peter said. _Ugh. He's in one of his "I'm superior and think talking like some ingenious and powerful wizard will make you think I'm amazing" moods. Oh joy. _

"So Peter, you really have no ideas for my date?" Remus asked.__

_Oh my God. Not again. I'm done. _"No Remus! Ugh. I'm gonna go to bed. See you later." Peter grumbled and practically ran into the school. 

"Okay! Let me know if you come up with something! Bye!" Remus yelled after him. _Why is it that I'm always the one left standing alone like an idiot? I think I walk into these things. _He walked into the school, shaking his head and trying to figure out how to make sure James ended up looking completely stupid next time. He didn't think it would be too difficult. _I mean he's halfway there already really, just say something really smart and walk away while he's all confused. _Remus smiled, picture that scenario in his head. He liked that idea. 

_Oh bloody Hell where is it? I've been looking for at least an hour. You would think the library wouldn't be this hard to find so the oblivious first-years wouldn't get lost finding it. Who is the architect of this building? Didn't they have any brains at all?_ Sirius walked down the seemingly endless corridors, more then a little frustrated, for another 15 minutes before he finally found what he was looking for. _The library! Yes! Huh…I didn't think I would ever be so happy to see a bunch of books. I guess there's a first time for everything. _

After another 15 minutes of wandering around the library itself to find the type of book he was looking for, he hit the jackpot. _Ok here we are. Spells to Change Ones Appearance to Others…the book titles are even difficult to understand! Why are these things never clear? Well whatever, let's see what we have…spells for appearing younger, cleaner, wealthier…oh this sounds promising. A spell to increase your feminine charm. _This _will show any stupid girl I'm completely amazing. Haha! _Sirius pulled out his wand and looked at the book for the spell. 

"Purella transfero," Sirius whispered, and his wand shot out a spark of pink. _Pink? I don't think I've seen a pink spell before. Pink is not amazingly manly. _Then the pink light draped over him, and he felt…shorter? _That can't be right…I can't have a girlfriend taller then me. Does this spell have side effects? I should read the rest of the entry on it in the book… _He opened the book, and after taking two minutes to find the page he was on, he read the rest of the information on the spell. _Let's see…this spell will give you feminine charm…blah blah blah,…it increases your feminine attributes to have a greater appeal to members of the opposite gender…it also…WAIT WAT? Great! Just great! Good job Sirius! You made yourself become more like A GIRL. _He could practically hear Remus' voice in his head now, _You know Sirius, you should really get all the information on a subject BEFORE you just go through with something to avoid unpleasant consequences. I know it can be difficult but reading could be helpful once in a while. _

Feeling completely frustrated, Sirius sat on the floor of the library reading through the book. If there was something for feminism, there should be something for masculinity right? After what seemed like an eternity scouring every page of the book, Sirius couldn't find anything that he thought would be helpful. With a sigh, he picked up the book and walked out of the library, surely one of the guys could help him. That's what friends are for right? That is, if they could stop laughing at him long enough to help him. 

"Aw bloody Hell!" he yelled in the corridor, this was most definitely _not_ going to be fun.

So, that was another installment of my friends story! I had to practically beg her to finish writing this one. But I convinced her to continue. And if you want this story to continue, please feel free to say it in the review. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon. Thank you and have a lovely day. :) Oh and feel free to also check out my other stories :) I like reviews on those too please.


End file.
